Confiance
by Karasu999
Summary: (Traduction d'une fiction de InoShikaChou) Les réflexions de Gaara concernant l'évolution de sa relation avec son frère.


Note de Karasu999 : Cette fiction n'est pas de moi, mais de InoShikaChou.

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fic ne m'appartient.

La scène se déroule après que Gaara ait fait part à Kankuro de son désir de devenir Kazekage.

**Confiance**

Gaara n'aurait su dire avec précision quand c'était arrivé. Ce sentiment s'était progressivement infiltré en lui, et un beau jour, il s'était rendu compte que son frère était devenu quelqu'un de très important à ses yeux. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait désiré. Forger des liens avec les autres. Mais cette idée n'en demeurait pas moins effrayante.

Les trois membres de la fratrie avaient été élevés séparément, et lorsqu'ils avaient été réunis en tant qu'équipe, Gaara n'avait éprouvé que de la haine envers son frère et sa sœur. En particulier Kankuro, qui s'était opposé à lui à plusieurs reprises. Gaara ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait menacé de mort. En toute honnêteté, il était d'ailleurs incroyable qu'il n'ait jamais mit ses paroles en pratique. Quand bien même son frère avait fini par se rétracter à chaque fois, Gaara avait toujours su qu'il y aurait d'autres incidents. En y repensant, Kankuro avait souvent essayé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais pourquoi ?

Certainement pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Après tout, son aîné le craignait. Gaara n'avait jamais osé imaginer que qui que ce soit puisse l'aimer depuis la mort de Yashamaru. Mais à présent…

Kankuro semblait effectivement éprouver une certaine affection pour lui. Il avait beau faire en sorte de la dissimuler, ses actions coïncidaient avec la définition que Yashamaru lui avait donné de l'amour. Gaara pouvait-il seulement imaginer une telle chose ? Son oncle avait déjà réussi à lui faire croire qu'il était aimé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, puis il avait accepté de le tuer parce qu'il le tenait pour responsable de la mort de sa sœur. Gaara se rappela avoir un jour demandé à Yashamaru s'il le détestait. « Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. » Avait-il répondu.

Et si Kankuro lui mentait également ? Il avait beau espérer de tout cœur que l'inquiétude que son frère avait affichée lors de leur dernière conversation était sincère, il ne pouvait se débarrasser de tous les doutes qui submergeaient son esprit.

« Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. » Les mots de Yashamaru résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Et si les membres du conseil avaient décidé de l'éliminer à leur tour ? Et s'ils se servaient de Kankuro pour lui faire baisser sa garde ? Est-ce que Temari faisait partie du complot ? Baki ?

D'un autre côté, pourquoi Kankuro l'aurait-il mit en garde à propos de l'opinion des villageois si son but était de l'attaquer ? Kankuro avait eu l'air heureux pour lui lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son ambition de devenir Kazekage. Mais après tout, il était marionnettiste. Il était doué pour manipuler les choses ou les gens…

_Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi._

Gaara était convaincu que Kankuro était quelqu'un de naturellement franc. Avoir un ami à ses côtés. Avoir un grand frère. Il voudrait tant pouvoir y croire...

_Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi._

Gaara essaya d'imaginer Kankuro prononcer ces mots. Exprimer de tels sentiments à voix haute ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Ce serait plus que suspect. Le marionnettiste devait lui-même en avoir conscience. Mais son attitude semblait les dire à sa place.

Gaara sentit que son frère se trouvait près de lui. Il était de plus en plus détendu en sa présence. Ses yeux brillaient de colère lorsque quelqu'un insultait Gaara. Cela signifiait-il qu'il se préoccupait de lui ? Peut-être même qu'il l'aimait ?

_Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi._

La trahison du passé continuait à le hanter, mais aujourd'hui, Gaara avait commencé à se rapprocher d'un autre membre de sa famille. Sans même le réaliser, il avait laissé quelqu'un déjouer sa garde, suffisamment pour être capable de le faire souffrir à nouveau, un jour. Mais Gaara commençait également à croire que Kankuro lui resterait loyal. Il avait besoin de le croire. Il avait besoin d'un frère.


End file.
